What is the least common multiple of 20 and 15? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(20, 15) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 20 and 15. We know that 20 x 15 (or 300) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 20 until we find a number divisible by 15. 20, 40, 60, So, 60 is the least common multiple of 20 and 15.